


Over Tea

by juniperberry



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperberry/pseuds/juniperberry
Summary: A short scene I wrote for the WTF XxxHolic Fest in 2011.Prompt: Did they think she was stupid or something?Warnings/Spoilers: Pretty light on the slash, sorry. Also, kind of alternate universe, so be warned.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro, Kunogi Himawari/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Over Tea

It was almost cute, how they--well, really only Watanuki--thought she would never notice.

Almost cute. It bordered on insulting, and if Himawari were the kind of person to get upset over that sort of thing, it might have been bad all around.

Himawari debated with herself as she sipped the tea and fed Tanpopo some of the crumbs from her cake. It was, she decided, the nerves. Watanuki had unexpectedly abandoned the shop--or been kicked out, she wasn't sure--less than a week ago. He was still adjusting to being in the real world. She sipped her tea to the dregs and caught Doumeki's eye.

He gave her the slight tilt of his eyebrows and tiny twitch at the corner of his mouth that was as eloquent as a shrug. Probably not his idea, then.

"So, Himawari-chan," Watanuki said, as he set another plate of cookies on the table, "have you met anyone nice up in Hokkaidou?"

Himawari took in his eyes, how he still looked seventeen and so much older. "There's a nice man," she said at last. "His name's Yamamoto Shugei."

"Ah," Watanuki said, with a trace of his old fire. "Should I tell him what happens if he doesn't treat you like the goddess you are?"

Himawari laughed outloud, and watched through half-closed eyes as Doumeki reached out and stroked one finger over Watanuki's hand. Watanuki drew back, but not violently--more like it was too much all at once.

She took a cookie and asked for more tea. Watanuki jumped up and hurried to the kitchen, complaining about useless roommates who didn't try to even help when a guest was there. Himawari met Doumeki's eyes.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she said. "I understand." She leaned forward. "But when you decide to announce it, I want to be the first to know, okay?"

Doumeki didn't nod or smile, but he blinked in that way he had that meant they were in perfect agreement. Satisfied, Himawari sat back and broke off part of the cookie for Tanpopo, who cheeped in delight.


End file.
